


Pure Desperate Need

by chrismequick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, its just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrismequick/pseuds/chrismequick
Summary: its the smut part of my twitter au which can be found here: https://twitter.com/chrismequickk/status/1064023493602238465?s=19enjoy!





	Pure Desperate Need

**Author's Note:**

> you kind of need to read the rest of the au to get a full understanding since this is really just pure porn

The kiss turned into all teeth and pure desperate need the moment they fell onto the couch, Jungwoo's arms wounding tightly around his neck, pulling him closer. This shared yearning to touch, and feel, and _be together_ was so palpable between them that Yukhei could feel himself getting so lost in it — getting lost in Jungwoo —that he let out a grunt against the other's mouth without meaning to. His hands grabbed at the older by the hips, slender fingers slipping under his dress shirt, his cold hands against warm skin enough to drag a hitched gasp from the other.

 

“Xuxi, _ah_ —” Jungwoo breathed out against his cheek the moment they parted, his fingers curled into Yukhei's hair tightly as he rocked upwards against him. Yukhei dragged his mouth down the other's neck, teeth sharp against his collarbone, almost animalistic in his own desperation. He moved against the other in return, hips bucking against each other.

 

It has been so long, so damn long, since he has been this close to Jungwoo — since he has held him like so, their bodies moving in unison. Underneath the ever growing arousal burning deep within, there was a sense of longing there, wanting nothing more than to be with Jungwoo once again.

 

“Fuck —” a gasped breath grazed against the older's skin, “ _Woo.._ ” Yukhei's hands dropped down to undo the buttons of Jungwoo's pants, teeth nipping at the collar of his neck, feeling arousal grow deep within his gut at every gasp slipping out of Jungwoo. He could feel the fast beating of the older's pulse against his lips, reassuring him that he wasn't the only one who wanted this — he wasn't the only one desperate for this. He pulled back and let himself train his eyes onto Jungwoo, relishing the sight presented to him, unable to look away from that parted mouth gasping for air, taking pleasure in how wrecked the other already was and he has barely even done anything. “You're so beautiful like this,” Yukhei said as he laid his hand flat on Jungwoo's abdomen, fingers trailing down ever so slightly until he managed to reach the band of his underwear, his touches bordering on teasing. “God, I've missed you.”

 

“I know.” Jungwoo gasped out as he wiggled under him, eyes half-lidded, his voice already breathy. “Now stop teasing and _ah_ — get my pants off —”

 

A light chuckle slipped out of him, but in the next minute, deft fingers were already tugging at the older's dark pants, dragging them off of him. And then he was working on his own pants, letting both garments fall onto the floor without much care, their shirts and briefs following suit until they were both fully naked. The expanse of Jungwoo's skin pressed against his, bare legs cradling him close as he began mouthing at every surface he could reach: the curve of Jungwoo's collarbone, the flat of his chest, the sharp jut of his hipbone. He wanted it all. And Jungwoo was touching him in turn, dull nails grazing against his back with touches slow yet needy as his hips kept on rocking against his own.

 

The rhythm was steady in pace, primal almost, both not thinking too much and simply let their bodies work to find what they were looking for, their cocks straining and wet and hard between them. A visceral sort of craving burned deep within him as he moved in time against Jungwoo, impossible to ignore.

 

“I need —” the older breathed out in a stutter, unable to form a proper sentence. But Yukhei understood nonetheless, his fingers sliding down between Jungwoo's thighs in an instant, touching his hole slightly. He couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips at the light gasp this touch elicited from the other, the sounds he made with every press of the finger enough to make Yukhei want him even more. “Xuxi, please…”

 

“Let me just —” Yukhei said after a while, swinging the other's leg off of him, “I think we have lube in the bathroom somewhere.” A deep whine came as Jungwoo's response as soon as Yukhei got off of him, and he could only press a kiss against his jaw to placate before practically running to the bathroom to get what they needed.

 

Upon return, a guttural moan slipped past him as soon as he saw Jungwoo sitting languidly on the couch, his legs parted and lifted ever so slightly as he worked on his cock, stroking himself while waiting.

 

“Fucking hell,” was all Yukhei could say before wrapping one hand around Jungwoo's thigh, lifting him up to see him better. He watched as Jungwoo winced when something cold dripped onto his skin, watched the way his mouth grew slack with want at the feel of two lubed-up fingers pressed inside of him, nudging at his hole to prep. Yukhei kissed at the warm skin of his thigh then, gentle and loving, wet fingers pumping in and out of Jungwoo's opening, movement slow but deliberate. He was working him in such a familiar way that the idea of not being with Jungwoo like this, the idea of not having the older squirm and moan under his touch was rather laughable. Almost a distant past now.

 

He thrusted his fingers in him once or twice, until that familiar whine from the other told him to stop, fingers now drawn out of the other. Jungwoo hooked his legs around him, tighter now, as he sat up slightly, a hand reaching for Yukhei's cock, smearing pre-cum across the head and dragged out a moan from him. Eager hands pumped him a few more times before dragging the thick swelling of his cock towards Jungwoo's opening, the older shifting his hips down to let the head press against the hole.

 

“Baby —" Yukhei's own fingers gripped at the other's hips tightly, pulling him ever closer, lust practically overwhelming him as he watched Jungwoo guide his cock inside of him, sliding in the length expertly, gasping out Yukhei's name in between shudders. " _Shit._ ”

 

God he has missed this, has missed him, and it was taking everything in him to not just _move_ — fuck him hard and raw. “Move,” Jungwoo told him, and so he did.

 

A desperate noise slipped past Jungwoo's parted mouth as Yukhei moved inside of him, rocking down mindlessly, the rhythm of his hips as he thrusted in and out relentless. Arms wound up around his neck once more and all he could focus on were the moans and grunts, and the way his name was muttered against his ear _over and over again_ , their bodies moving together in an almost brutal way, both craving for this moment. Hungry.

 

His thrusts deepened, opening the other up, his head falling onto Jungwoo's shoulder. Yukhei's hips snapped against the other's violently, making him arch upwards, both feeling overwhelmed by this familiar yet new sensation. And Yukhei fucked him through it — fucked him through his stuttered gibberish, fucked him feverishly until he was quaking underneath him. One of Yukhei's hands settled on the small of Jungwoo's back, warm palm pressed against sweaty skin, keeping both of them balanced as he pushed forward and back, forward and back, their hips matching in an erratic motion.

 

And then the room was spinning all of the sudden, Jungwoo falling back on the couch with a gasped _oof_ , full and satiated, Yukhei's cock still buried deep inside him, both grunting out violent sounds of sudden release.

 

“You,” Jungwoo spoke after a while, gasping for air. “I love you.” The words became lost in the curve of Yukhei's mouth, the tender kiss a contrast with the needy sex they just shared.

 

When they parted, a muttered, “I love you too.” hung between them, spoken in hushed tones as if it was meant as a secret. Meant to only be heard by the two of them.


End file.
